


Sherlollipops - Calculations

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [114]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's better than Molly at maths, but Molly's calculations are more accurate this time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Calculations

**Author's Note:**

> For thestarlightdreamer on tumblr who had a calc test and needed a pick-me-up.

Molly was good at math. Not as good as a certain smug self-satisfied Consulting Detective, but good enough.

“I’m telling you, you’re wrong.”

Sherlock huffed and looked down his nose at her, reminding her a great deal of his older brother. “Molly, I’ve done the calculations. We’ll be starting our sex holiday–”

“Honeymoon,” she interrupted him with a warning look.

Without missing a beat, Sherlock continued, “–honeymoon three days after the wedding. Your period is due four days after we get back. I timed everything so you wouldn’t have to worry about the wedding or the se…honeymoon, plus still have a few extra days to recover before the usual week of hot water bottles and muscle relaxants begins.”

Molly grinned, amazed that he hadn’t already deduced what she was about to tell him. “OK, Mr. Brilliant Detective,” she said, grinning harder at the mock-scowl he gave her as she snuggled closer to him. “Then tell me why I can guarantee that you’re not only wrong about when my period will start, but that you’re off by about six months?

Sherlock mock-scowl turned into a puzzled frown, raising furrows between his eyes. “That doesn’t make any sense, your periods are very regular even though you’re not on…the…pill…any…more.” He stumbled into silence as Molly took her turn to be smug.

“Nope, I’m not,” she said. “And do you remember why I’m not on the pill anymore, or do you need another clue? Perhaps a reference to a certain conversation we had about six months ago?”

“Pregnant? Really? You’re sure?”

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. “Congratulations, Mr. Holmes, you’re going to be a daddy!”

His whoop of delight was loud enough to be heard by Mrs. Hudson, who merely chalked it up to her tenant’s normal high spirits and put her ear plugs in with a fond smile and shake of the head. Ah, those two young people, so in love - and so very, very noisy at bedtime!


End file.
